


A Little Pick Me Up

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Kageyama, Insecurity, Platonic Relationships, Vice Captain Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima was getting insecure with his own abilities.





	

“Okay, this is going to be the starting lineup for the Interhigh preliminaries.” Tsukishima looked at the board and swallowed a lump on his throat as he looked at the name of the second year that was training under him was written down on it instead of his. Well, it made sense as the boy was taller and has more built than him plus Tsukishima trained him well enough for the boy to think carefully during blocking making him way more valuable for the team compared to Tsukishima. Since their win against Shiratorizawa during their first year, there were many middle schoolers who went to Karasuno, even the ones from powerhouse schools and most of them had developed into better players than the upperclassmen. Tsukishima had told Coach Ukai that he wouldn’t mind for his position be taken for the second year if it was deemed that he would contribute to the team more towards victory. He meant it of course but it didn't make it any less painful than it already was to not be able to play with his teammates again or to contribute towards Karasuno's victory.

“-ma. Tsukishima? Kei!” He was met by a pair of deep blue eyes that stared into his golden brown with a worried expression. To others it looked just like his normal confused and oblivious expression, but Tsukishima knew better of Kageyama's looks.

“Sorry, I was distracted. You were saying?” Kageyama squinted his eyes slightly, not buying his words. They've been playing together as a team for three years, and ever since Ennoshita had chosen Kageyama as the captain with Tsukishima as his vice, the blonde’s verbal cues were an open book for the attentive setter.

“I said, maybe we could slip in another practice match against Johzenji in two weeks just before the Interhigh. What do you think?”

“Yeah, sure. I think that would work. Want me to tell sensei about this?” Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled even deeper at the taller male in front of him. Sure, Kageyama did grow a few more inches in the span of three years, making him taller than Oikawa now but Tsukishima grew at a faster rate.

“We have a match against Nekoma that same weekend, Tsukishima. You would know that. So, what's been bugging you? Is it about the lineup?” Tsukishima sighed as he looked away from those deep gaze of the highness’s blue eyes.

“Yeah. Don't tell Yamaguchi about this.” The setter snorted before going to his bag and grabbing a piece of mini snickers bar before throwing it to Tsukishima who caught it easily. Kageyama took another one for himself before unwrapping the chocolate and Tsukishima did the same. It was his idea anyway for the two idiots to bring some food to school and eat it if they ever felt sleepy in class, just as a boost to stay awake. And they both followed through which had his heart expanded in pride when their grades showed some improvements due to the slight attention they give in classes.

“I don't have to tell him. He knows already. If it took me this fast to notice, I’m sure he’d figured it out the moment Coach showed us the lineups.” Of course he knew that because nothing slipped out of Yamaguchi's sight.

“Look Tsukishima, you're a great player and you're still valuable to the team, I don't have to tell you that. You know it yourself. The lineup was mainly so that the second years would get more grasp of the game and won't be fumbling next year when we're gone.”

“I know you're trying to be nice but-

“I'm not being nice, I  _ know _ because Coach told me this himself. Relax, Hinata and I would get subbed out in a few games too. He’ll put our usual lineup again for the Spring High preliminaries.”

“Well that's just stupid. Kyouya is obviously a better player, Coach should just make him a starter for the Spring High too.”

“What? You actually think Coach will put you in  _ just because you're a third year,  _ Tsukishima? Of course he’ll put him in  _ if _ he's a better player. He's a good player, I’ll say that, but he's not better than you and everyone knows that, even Kyouya. That's why he's been tailing you until now. You think he’d do that to someone who is inferior to him? That's just pointless.” There it was, his  _ spanking _ as everyone dubbed. Kageyama somehow learned how to use better words to make everyone feel better after getting few reprimands from everyone for the way he spoke before. Didn't cross his mind that he will ever get his, by Yamaguchi probably, not by the king himself.  _ Well, he started not expecting to love volleyball just as much as he does right now, so he shouldn't say much. _

He sighed and smiled slightly, staring at the ground.

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks for that.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You getting emotional is grossing me out. Ouch-” Kageyama flinched and held his side at where the blonde just jabbed him at before laughing and they both picked up their bags to leave the club room.

**Author's Note:**

> Because let's be real, as much as I want them to be a couple, it's highly unlikely to go canon. Some platonic stuff is even more realistic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy that.


End file.
